Prior to the present invention it has not been possible to attach a protective pad including a hard shell piece into a sleeve or leg of a protective garment, since the sleeve is typically realized as a tubular structure which prevents stitching of the protective armor in place. Typically the sleeve or entire garment is turned inside out, the protective armor installed, and the garment or sleeve turned right side in. The use of armor having a hard shell makes it impossible to install on an inside out piece then to turn the piece right side in. In view of the foregoing it would be desirable to provide a garment which is able to have armor having a hard shell to be installed, repaired and maintained. It would be further desirable to provide additional ventilation, comfort and protection to the wearer of the garment.